


I'm burning up, I'll cool down with you

by niniwoos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Sexual Fantasy, jongin is just a hole, please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniwoos/pseuds/niniwoos
Summary: jongin is the only omega in exo's dorm and he has needs. he has some fantasies about the alpha's taking care of him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	I'm burning up, I'll cool down with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syzygied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygied/gifts).



> omg so this is my first fic in this fandom. it is more of a ficlet really,,, i am currently working on a loooong chankai fic that i'm planning to post on jongin's birthday and is currently sitting at 9.1k and is just over halfway complete. i hope you guys enjoy this short piece about jongin being a deperate omega, who doesn't love that image? you can find me at twitter @niniwoozhan come yell at me about jongin being a slutty omega haha

okay, so jongin was no longer a teenage omega. that didn't change the fact that he was an omega, an omega with needs as well. it was hell, living in the dorms with all the alphas. at least he had a single room, since he was the only omega in the dorms. after zitao left, it was hard to adjust to the dynamics of being the only omega. zitao was cute, and they could help each other with their heats and not bother the alphas and betas in the house. 

it had been a long week, and all his frustrations just made him so sensitive. sensitive to the alpha's smells. to their strengths, to the way he unconsciously cuddled with them in turn, bathed himself in a symphony of alpha musk. all his clothes smelled like them. his bed smelled like them, like a nest of kyungsoo, chanyeol, sehun and baekhyun. 

it was nearing his heat week, and everything set him on edge. every time sehun would glower at him, when chanyeol would move him. it made something burn in the pit of his stomach, and he had to run to the bathroom before he started leaking. 

it was in the middle of the night. he woke up from a dream in which kyungsoo held his hands down while baekhyun ate him out. he was sweating when he woke up, and the insides of his thighs were slippery with slick. his cock was hard and aching in his underwear. he let his head flop on the bed and trailed his fingers down his chest, playing with his nipples, dipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

he imagined chanyeol, his musky scent that took over after he got back from a workout. how he always took care of him, spoiled him even if he didn't deserve it. he'd be a good alpha, he smells so good. then he thought of kyungsoo, his full lips kissing him, his thick fingers pushing into his hole. his whole body shuddered at the thought.

he shoved his underwear down his thighs, flipped over in bed. presenting to an alpha that wasn't there. but his bed smelled like alpha, it smelled like baekhyun. jongin reached behind himself to tease at his hole. baekhyun loved to tease, loved to make him feel smaller than he really was. it must have been a baekhyun things, because kyungsoo never cared about their height difference. 

he pushed his finger in to thoughts of sehun. the younger boy had always been his friend, and someone he trusted. he was the one that jongin asked for help through his heats most often. he fucked hard and fast, but also slowed down when jongin was more lucid. he kissed him like a lover, something more than an alpha taking care of an omega. 

he added another finger and quickly got a vision of kyungsoo and chanyeol watching him. kyungsoo would call him pretty pet names, and chanyeol would hold his head in his lap. maybe let him suck him off, and kyungsoo could take over from the back. 

he found his prostate and jolted with pleasure. of course, sehun and baekhyun would call him dirty names. they would make him take them both at the same time, they would give him all they had. 

he was getting close by the time he thought of all of them, their hands and lips all over his body, touching and taking as they please. he could be their little omega fuck doll, giving them pleasure whenever they wanted. that would be a good life, he thought. 

he came with the thought of kyungsoo kissing him with baekhyun entering him, chanyeol telling him how good he was doing while sehun sucked his cock down his throat.


End file.
